Havok, The God of Ruination
Appearance Havok is kinda tough to describe, to be perfectly honest. To put it as simply as I can, he looks kinda like a decomposing body wrapped up in clothing that has the strength of a God. His height and weight both vary, depending on how much ruin he feeds off of at a given time. When Havok is well-fed, he becomes pretty big and muscular, he even starts to look presentable. But when he's normal, or worse, starving, he starts to diminish in power and he starts to look even worse then normal. Personality Havok only ever has one thing in mind, feed off of all of the ruin that he possibly can. To this end, Havok is willing to do anything he must in order to get the ruin that, he not only desires, but that he also needs. Because of this, Havok can seem to be a jerk from a distance, a jerk who uses others to further their own goals before disposing of them. But this is only a small part of the story, Havok is also quite calculating and usually has a methodical approach for everything he plans to do. Havok has also been known to be quite straightforward with what he wants from others, which is actually pretty uncommon for most of the Gods. While most of the Gods speak in riddles or leave hints before departing, Havok is the single exception to this as being the one who'll come straight out and say whatever he wants from someone. History WIP Powers Godlike Conditioning (Only when well-fed, quite frail when weakened) Hakaikinesis (Destruction) Katastrokinesis (Ruin) Nosokinesis (Decease) Fragokinesis (Explosions) Flight Teleportation Low-Tier Immortality (When starving) Mid-Tier Immortality (When average) High-Tier Immortality (When full) Nigh-Omniscience Ruinous Hunger (This power is a double-edged sword. While it does allow Havok to literally feed off of all the ruin in the world, which grows his power exponentially, he also constantly needs it in order to remain in his best shape. To explain this as simply as I can, Havok will continue to grow weaker every few minutes he isn't feeding off of ruin. This forces him to keep causing ruin across the omniverse just to maintain his own power. If Havok doesn't feed on any ruin at all for an extended amount of time, his godly power will start to rapidly diminish, making him vulnerable and able to be killed by even a mortal when he's starving) Soul Transfer (Havok attaches his soul to another being's soul and lends them some of his power, the exact amount varies. While the least known amount that Havok has given away at any one point is about 15%, the most energy Havok has ever shown to transfer at once was when he transferred roughly 90% of his power to Prizor in order to heal and make him his Agent of Destruction. It is believed that IF Havok was to give all of his energy to someone that he would completely take over their body and their body would become his new vessel to enter the mortal realms with. Due to the unpreventable nature of his body breaking down over time, it is safe to assume that Havok has used this power many times in the past, and that the form he's seen in now wasn't his original appearance that he was created with) WIP Forms Base God of Ruin (Unknown Multiplier) Techniques Spartan Kick The classic spartan kick, 300-style. Dancing Bolts WIP Aether Blast WIP Star Blaze WIP Ruinous Shield WIP Drain Matter WIP Grand Aether WIP Strengths In order to survive, Havok has developed an uncanny ability to fool Mortals into doing his bidding in order to feed off the ruin they cause, he's done this several times, most notably being Prizor, who he rescued from death while disguised as a fisherman. Havok's role as the God of Destruction makes him extremely dangerous. When well-fed, he is strong enough to equal even the Elder Gods in singles combat, which is almost unheard of for any of the Gods. Even Angel, who's basically the Goddess, doesn't usually challenge an Elder God's decision. WIP Weaknesses Without feeding greatly every 2 days or so, Havok can't maintain his peak strength, which makes him potentially weaker than most of the other Gods and makes him able to be killed by even Mortals who lack god-killing weapons if he's starved enough. Havok's body, even when well-fed, slowly breaks down over time. This forces him to find a suitable vessel to inhabit before his current body finally gives out. It also should be noted that if Havok for some reason fails to locate a vessel before his body fully decays, he will simply become a spirit that will have to find and possess something else to use as a vessel. WIP Quotes "The power... to unmake... the entire... universe..." "That... is the power... I offer... you Mortal". "You... will become... an instrument... of destruction... striking down... all... who oppose... you...". "No one... will be able... to stop... you from... getting your... revenge...". "Do you... accept... my offer..."? - Havok's offer to a dying Prizor, which Prizor refuses initially. (Note: Havok speaks like this because he takes pauses every few seconds due to him starving at the time of this quote, he speaks fluent sentences when he's average or well-fed) "The other Gods see only the dull beauty of creation". "They despise the deep, thoughtful, colors of destruction because it makes their so very precious creation look bleak, useless, and meaningless". "I am different from all of them because I can see the beauty of destruction". "That which they are blind to, I am able to realize". "Like all useless things, creation should be destroyed"! - Havok ranting about creation and how he's going to one day destroy all creation. "Listen... to... me... my... time... is... nearly... up... Mortal...". "Your... soul... is... a... suitable... vessel... but... it... lacks... the... ambition... needed... to... devour... all... that... oppose... you... with... relentless... fury... and... overpowering... strength...". "Open... your... soul... to... me... Mortal... and... I... will... make... you... a... God...". "I... will... grant... you... the... power... you... desire...". "You... need... only... take... my... hand... and... allow... me... to... show... you... the... way...". "Allow... me... to... guide... you... down... the... path... of... destruction... and... your... vengeance... will... be... rightfully... yours...". "Will... you... accept... my... offer... Mortal..."? "Will... you... become... my... Agent... of... Destruction..."? - Havok's desperate second offer to a dying Prizor, which inadvertently causes Prizor's Wrath.Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Villains Category:Immortals